


Mind Reader

by TheJaniMarki



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M, shicca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJaniMarki/pseuds/TheJaniMarki
Relationships: Shiki Granbell & Rebecca, Shiki Granbell/Rebecca
Kudos: 7





	Mind Reader

Shiki snuck into the control room of the Edens Zero, all of his comrades asleep. Witch sat inside, checking everything before going to bed herself.

Her mask lay on the center console, her long green hair curled at the bottom from where her braid originally was done.

"Witch?" Shiki asked as he entered, running a hand through his hair.

Witch turned around, smiling gracefully at Shiki.  
"Yes lord Shiki?" She asked, her light brown pajamas contrasting the dark of her hair.

Shiki rubbed the back of his neck, walking forward. His own pajamas were black, his shirt tied around his waist.  
"I think Amira may be aboard the ship again." Shiki said quickly and quietly.

Witch's eyes went from soft to alarmed, and she immediately snapped into defense mode.  
"What makes you think that?" She asked very seriously.

Shiki blushed and looked down at his feet, scratching his cheek.  
"Well, Amira can do that face thing right? And Rebecca has been acting really weird lately. I thought there might be a connection." Shiki explained.

Witch blinked, putting her arms on her hips and looking off into the vast universe through the window next to her, humming. 

She then looked back, tilting her head slightly.  
"Miss Rebecca was acting strange?" 

Shiki nodded quickly, looking worried for Rebecca.  
"Yeah, she's been stuttering a lot, and her face gets really red if I touch her. She also has been avoiding me and the others more." Shiki explained, his eyebrows furrowed.

Witch stared at Shiki for a moment before realizing he was serious, a small smile gracing her lips once again.  
"Well, I may have something that can help us tell." She said, watching as Shiki eagerly began to follow her like a lost puppy.

Witch smiled, walking from the control room to a smaller, connected room filled with all different types of lacrima's.

Shiki stared in awe behind her and as he was distracted looking at the appearance changing lacrima's, Witch quickly grabbed one of the few purple lacrima's and a black chain. The lacrima was one that could let you read the minds of those around you, but it only worked within a certain distance.

She turned back around to Shiki, who was staring at a bright red lava lacrima, watching as he burned himself when he touched it.

"This should help, Lord Shiki." Witch said, walking up to Shiki.

She placed the lacrima in his hand, telling him to put it around his neck.  
"This lacrima will let you read the minds of anyone on this ship. There is a distance limit, however as long as you stay close to Miss Rebecca it will work." Witch explained.

Shiki's eyes went wide and he nodded quickly, bowing to Witch.  
"Thank you Witch! I'll be sure to test it out tomorrow!" Shiki exclaimed as he ran out of the lacrima room, running back to his bedroom.

Witch almost laughed, waving back at him.  
"Best of luck!" 

•••

Shiki looked down at the lacrima around his neck, his head beginning to hurt as he felt sleepy. He walked down the dark hallways of the Edens Zero to his room, passing by his comrades.

As he passed by each, he could hear glimpses of their thoughts. He passed Weisz’s door first, hearing him talking to someone in his head, probably through a dream.

From the sound of it, it seemed perverted. Shiki blushed before quickly walking away, passing Homura and Hermit’s room. 

Hermit was still awake, tinkering around with some mechanical parts and reprogramming something, her small voice repeating binary code over and over.  
Homura wasn’t much different. She was asleep, dreaming about talking to Valkyrie. 

Shiki walked further, finally reaching his room. Across from it was Rebecca’s, and he tried listening for anything that could be useful.

He heard her thoughts loud and clear, telling him she wasn’t asleep like Weisz and Homura were. 

‘He’s so hot’ He heard her think, raising an eyebrow.

‘I wish I could just tell him how I feel, but of course I had to fall in love with the most oblivious guy in the Sakura Cosmos.’ 

Shiki blinked, walking closer to her door. He pressed an ear up against the cold metal, his heart beginning to beat faster.

‘That smile........god I want to kiss him so badly.’

Shiki blushed, he felt so intrusive listening in to Rebecca’s thoughts. But at least now he knew, she wasn’t Amira, she was just crushing on Weisz.

Shiki smiled, ready to go to bed when he heard her voice in his head once more.  
‘Shiki, why do you have to be so complicated?’ 

Shiki stiffened, the air being knocked out of his lungs as he almost doubled over. He whipped his head around back to her door, his whole body turning to jelly.

Was she talking about him this whole time?

Shiki blushed, his whole face turning crimson red. Without even thinking, he reached for her door, putting in her key code and watching in shock as it opened swiftly.

Rebecca jumped in her bed, covering her mouth to stifle her scream. Happy laid in the bunk above her, sleeping with Pino by his side.

Rebecca sat up, her hair falling over her face as she climbed out of bed.  
“Shiki?” She asked, her voice weak.

Shiki could see her face going red, even in the pitch dark room.  
‘Crap, he looks so hot without a shirt on.’ He heard in his head. 

He gulped, clenching his fists and walking over.  
“Shiki are you-“ 

Rebecca was cut off as Shiki grabbed the sides of her face and placed his lips on hers, kissing her passionately.

‘Holy cow! He’s kissing me!’ 

Shiki almost laughed at her thoughts, and within seconds she relaxed and began to kiss him back, putting her hands on his cheeks delicately.

‘I must be dreaming. But it feels so real.’

Shiki pressed his lips to hers further, tangling one of his hands into her hair and pulling ever so slightly, subtly letting her know that she wasn’t dreaming.

‘I never want this moment to end.....’

Shiki smiled, his heart doing backflips as they backed up to the wall, kissing even more passionately.

‘It doesn’t have to’ He thought, pushing her to the bed and holding her closer.


End file.
